


You Have to Leave Now!

by Tak0yama



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied abuse, M/M, Prompt Fic, They Try Being Cute, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak0yama/pseuds/Tak0yama
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “You have to leave right now.”Done with Bunny for anon!To make a request, do so here:https://jewscout.tumblr.com/post/173241373274/50-dialogue-prompts





	You Have to Leave Now!

The Stotch household was dim and silent.

Well, other than the bright reruns of Terrance and Phillip playing on the TV.

Two young boys were curled up on the couch together, their eyes feeling heavy as they fought against the urge to sleep. The Stotch boy, Butters, was leaning against the other, arms wrapped around the older boy as he nestled into his side. The other, Kenny, was propping his head up with his hand, leaning on the armrest. His other arm wrapped around the light blonde boy.

The two felt at peace together, relaxing as the occasional giggle would come out at the sight of a fart joke.

The younger boy closed his eyes, he was likely to finally fall asleep. Until he heard the faint sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Oh hamburgers.

Butters’ eyes burst open, and he quickly jumped out of Kenny’s hold, making the golden blonde haired boy jump. “Butters! Butters, what’s wrong?!” The hooded boy asked, his parka muffling his speech.

“You need to leave right now!” Butters shouted, rubbing his knuckles together, his regular nervous tic.

“Butters, calm down!” Kenny jumped off the couch and rushed towards the other 4th grader, taking the other’s hands in his. “Tell me what’s wrong!”

“I-It’s my parents!” Butters used to have a very noticeable stutter back in 3rd grade, but he grew out of it during 4th. Now it seems to only come back when he’s especially nervous or scared. “I forgot! T-They said I wasn’t allowed to have anyone over while they are out!” Butters’ hands shook in the other boy’s. “Aw hamburgers, my dad’s gonna be awful sore at me…”

Kenny could feel the fear the other boy was feeling. Sure, his parents weren’t the best around, but they weren’t nearly as bad to him as the Stotches are to their son. Hell, they ground that kid all the time and have an expensive security system set to his door. They yell at him for practically everything he doesn’t do perfectly, and if they catch Butters disobeying one of their rules, even on accident…

Kenny wasn’t about to let that happen.

Kenny’s gloved hand wiped the incoming tears from Butters’ eye, and squeezed his hands. “Don’t worry, Butters. I’ll go hide, pretend I was never here.” Kenny looked back at the door. It sounded like they were unlocking it. “When the coast is clear I’ll get out of here, don’t worry.”

Butters seemed a bit confused by the plan, but it was the best thing he could do in this situation. He slowly nodded his head as he let go of Kenny’s hands, the the older boy bolted behind the TV, using his small size to curl up behind the table it was set upon.

The door clicked open, and Butters’ head whipped around. As his dad walked in, Butters put on a weak smile as he looked up. He rubbed his knuckles together as he started speaking.

“Well, uh, hey sir…”


End file.
